From Two Different Worlds
by KuroMurasaki786
Summary: What happens if you were in the KBTBB world, when being sold off at the mad hatter's tea party in Dubai. Read more to find out. Based on my experiences with my Husband. Rate M for Mature content later on. OC X Shuichi Hishikura X Eisuke Ichinomiya and the rest of the gang


Hi guys, i decided to write my very first fic on Kissed By The Baddest Bidder, and i'm totally have the hots for Shuichi Hishikura *thinking about him dreamily*. Anyways I totally wanted to write a fic on where i get stuck in the world of KBTBB. Thought it would be cool. Anyways lets get reading. WARNING: the real world story is based on my bad experience with my husband.

* * *

 **From Two Different Worlds**

 **The Prologue**

 **The real world (My POV)**

I hate my life, as I flopped myself on the bed. I hate the man i'm married to.

"Damn that bastard Rameez... fuckin' dick" I cursed him, loudly enough, in our hallow bedroom, as tears streamed down my face, sobbing quietly. My phone started to ringing, brining me back to reality. I looked at my caller ID and see that my dad was ringing me. I quickily wiped my tears away and breathed slowly to steady myself before answering.

"Salaam Dad, How are you" I tried to sound cheerful, hoping it would be believable. Our conversation dragged on for another hour. After my dad ended the call, I took out my tablet and pressed on Kissed By The Baddest Bidder. I let the intro play and pressed the start screen, waiting for it to load. After the loading had completed I jumped straight for season 2 and pressed on Shuichi Hishikura. The chapters selection popped on screen as I pressed on chapter 1. I have seriously been dying to play this story, and couldn't wait any longer. As the chapter was loading, I looked out the window, as the rain pelted against the glass, with lightining flashed against the grey skies. I wished that i could escape this world. I suck my hand out the window, letting the cold rain hit my warm skin. I don't know what got into me, I decided to stick my head out the window, feeling the cold rain against my head and neck, enjoy it. Just as I had enough, the lightining flashed against my very eyes, i quickly jerked my head backwards, banging it hard against the window. The pain became uncontrollable, as i felt my conciousness starting to fade. I silenly surrendered myself to the darkness.

 **KBTBB world (Shuichi's POV)**

I got out of bed, and made my way to the showers, letting the cold water slide down my body. Cold showers help me cool off, in the heat of Dubai. I turned off the shower, and quickly dried myself off, and got changed in my usual suit, heading towards the kitchen, making myself a cup of coffee, black ofcourse. I made my way to the living area, I sat down, and picked up the newspaper from the coffee table flicking the pages to read the political articles. Just as I was about to take a sip fom my coffee, my bodyguards come running into leaving area. I raise an eyebrow, clearly annoyed.

"This better be good." I declared fiercely, letting anger getting the best of me.

"Sir, I heard that an asian women is being sold at the black market auction at the Tres Spades." one of my bodyguards answered quickly

 _'asian being sold at the tea party, eh?'_ i thought to myself. Must be another Japanese.

"Must be another Japanese or an Arabic" I replied, brushing off the matter. Seriously, what a waste of a good morning.

"No Sir, I believe she is Pakistani" replied another one of my bodyguards. My eyes widen momentarily, but quickly regained my composure. I never heard anything of the sort. I quickly drained my coffee, and left the embassy, quickly making my way to the Tres Spades.

 **My POV**

I stirred from my sleep, and blinked a few times, seeing my new surroundings, then suddenly i realised that i was in a bird cage, and i was still wearing the same clothes i was wearing in the real world. My blue harem trousers and a black tank top, with my black knee legnth boots. I tried to get up, but my head started to throb, causing me to fall on my knees, as i held my head tightly in pain. My vision started to blur again, as the mad hatter's voice brought me back to reality.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for our last and final bid, we have a healthy and stunning asian women, this mysterious women's origins are unknown, make her your toy or your slave, it's upto you. We start the bid at $ 500,000" the auctioneer began the bidding. The figures rising by every minute. In the front row, I see a sleazy fat man grinning like a pig at me. Like he was trying to undress me with his eyes. With disgust I glared at him, putting that fat pig in place. I closed my eyes in despair, suddenly I hear the final bid.

"$20,000,000 by #20. Are there anymore bids. going once, going twice, going thrice. all in fair warned. Sold to bidder #20." the auctioneer announced before sending me off the stage with a creepy smile, as I glared back at him.

"who the hell brought me" I sighed exasperatedly as i see two familiar figures stand before me. Both of their faces covered with a mask

"we brought you now." answered the man with the fedora and the red jacket, smiling flirtaiously at me.

"We'll decided what to do you with you, once we speak with the other action managers." the other man spoke up. He looked young, his signature blonde hair was too obvious. I didn't reply as my head continued to throb even more than before, as i simply rolled my eyes, clearly annoyed.

After a while i was brought up to the Tres Spades penthouse lounge, as the auction managers were all gathered. All of them wearing masks. the manager in the designer suit walks upto me and grasps me chin roughly, forcing me to look at him in the eye. All i did was glare at him in anger, as he smirk at me, clearly amused.

"You bleong to us now" he began, his voice cold as he continued. "breath a word about the auctions, and you WILL be wiped off the face of the earth."

Clearly i wasn't amused with him threatening me, I rolled my eyes in annoyance, and brushed his hand off my chin and stood up, facing him head on.

"Your empty threats don't work on me Mr. Eisuke Ichinomiya" I answered cooly before continuing. "You might as well take off your masks, since their not doing you any favours hiding you identies. I know who you all are. Eisuke, Soryu, Baba, Ota, Mamoru and Shuichi" I eyed all the auction managers, as their jaws dropped open in shock. The door opened, as the final auction manager enterd the lounge, was none other than Shuichi Hishikura. He stared at me for a while, before walking towards me. I put my hand on my hip, and glared at him.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer" I remarked sarcastically, as I brushed my bangs out of my eyes.

"So you must be the Pakistani women who was sold at the auction today."

"So?" I closed my eyes, as i rubbed my forehead with annoyance. Shuichi grabbed my wrist, as he pulled me towards him. grabbing my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"What's your name" Shuichi demanded. His narrowed eyes bored onto me

"Imaan Raza" I replied simply. I stared back at him, as i tried to decode him. Shuichi teared himself from, as he took out his cheque book from his blazer, quickly filling it out, as he handed the cheque to Eisuke. Eisuke stared at the cheque before tearing it to pieces, making his way to me, as he grabbed my arm roughly.

"You decide who will keep you." Eisuke declared, as he glared at me before continuing. "You will also be working in my hotel. So take your pick." I looked at the auction managers, before giving them my answer.

"Shuichi Hishikura" I answered. Our eyes meet and we continued to stare at each other.

 **Shuichi's POV**

I meet Imaan's eyes. She continued to stare me, as she was trying to read. Her eyes were mysterious, as if they were hiding something. I smirked at her, only agitating her more, as he stare soon becomes a death glare.

'she's a fiesty one' i thought to myself. I never knew Pakistani's was exquiste people. Her long sleek balck hair shined in the morning sun.

"Come" I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to my room. The other auction managers and I will have to investigate her. She's way too mysterious.

 **~FIN**


End file.
